


You're Alone...  Again....

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Series: Avenger's Heart Wrenchers (Torture-Fics) [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actually Steve needs something not through his stomach, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, But I'm not ashamed, Death, Hurt!Steve, I'm Sorry, Painful Death, Steve Needs a Hug, We all need a little heartbreak, Word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word Prompt:  Please Don’t Leave Me Alone Again</p><p>They will never care.<br/>It’s not like you matter.<br/>Someone’s close by.<br/>Someone’s holding your hand.<br/>Someone’s tears are hitting your face</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Alone...  Again....

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to make it rhyme at first, but then said fuck it.

_ Tick….  Tock….  Drip… Drop…  You have no time…  Till the clock will stop… _

Breathing ragged, hands shaking.

_ Tickity….  Tock….  Drippity Drop…  You’re out of time….  Stop trying to run…. _

Feet pound against stone.

_ You’re head is spinning….  You’re heart is beating…  You’re out of time….  It’s our turn to play…. _

Friends scream your name.

_ You have no friends _ .

Your foot slips.

_ You’re falling. _

A hand reaches out for you.

_ You pull your own back. _

Wind whips around you.

_ Something hits your back. _

Or did you hit something?

_ You can’t breathe. _

You can’t speak.

_ Something’s in your mouth _ .

It’s warm and metallic.

_ They’re still screaming your name. _

Why won’t the screaming stop.

_ They don’t actually care. _

It’s all just a show.

_ They will never care. _

It’s not like you matter.

_ Someone’s close by. _

Someone’s holding your hand.

_ Someone’s tears are hitting your face. _

You can’t make your eyes open.

_ The words swirl in your head. _

Everything is turning black.

_ “No!  No, Stevie, no!” _

Who is Stevie?  
_You are._

“Steve, come on, please!  You’ve jumped out of planes, you can survive this!”

_ You don’t think anyone can survive something through their stomach. _

You can’t breathe.

_ “Stevie!  Stevie please!  I’m sorry I left you alone!  I’m sorry!” _

He left you alone?

_ “I promise I never will again, but you left me alone too!” _

You left him alone?

_ “Please don’t leave me alone again!” _

Your lips part, white teeth stained red.  “Bucky…”

_ “Steve, Stevie, don’t talk.  Come on, they’ll be here soon, you’ll survive this!” _

“I’m sorry for leaving you…  A...lone…”

_ “Stevie!” _

You did leave him alone.

_ And this time it’s permanent. _

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently really like hurting Steve... I've written like four where he's the one getting hurt.


End file.
